Spot gets Competition
by Singamanhatten
Summary: Spot meets singa a girl with an attitude is he in for more then he expected? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Spots got some competition  
  
  
  
"Ok girlie here you are in lovely Brooklyn now don't get into trouble, I know you are good at that!" My uncle told me in a more warning tone then caring. I just smiled and replied "Just because I got into trouble with jack in Manhattan don't mean it will happen here, I hope you still aren't mad at me for wanting to be on my own and refusing to live with you." "No I can't blame you go and enjoy life and watch out for the Brooklyn leader!" He yelled as he walked off.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere this stupid kid runs into me "Hey watch out were you goin or are you to high and mighty to care." I said I shoved the kid out of me way. "Hey you ran into me!" the kid replied then punched me in the jaw. I instantly slapped him as hard as I could, leavin a red mark in the shape of me hand, I decided to leave and do me attitude walk away.  
  
"Ahhh here we are the Brooklyn lodging house just like me uncle said" I said to my self. I walked up to the front counter to check in and low and behold it was old jaw puncha! "You, what are you doin here? Finally come for what you deserve." He said as soon as he saw me. "Well not unless you are a 1 foot taller then me and get your permanent teeth in, will I ever get what I deserve hun" I replied in a teasing sense. "Who do you think you are talking that way to Spot Conlins the Brooklyn leada." Spot said, starting to get a little annoyed at me. "The names Emillia Jean, but if you ever call me that I will go Chuckie on your ass!" I said in a warning tone. "So what should I call you, the female bitch!" he said challenging me. "Hmm has a nice ring to it but I go by Singa!" After I said that the next thing I know I was outside the lodge again. "Hey don't you be touchin the moichendise Conlins…" I said then went to punch in the jaw BULLS EYE! "Damn you hit hard for a goil!" He said rubbing his jaw! The he grabbed me by the collar and shoved me up against the wall and said "It may be ok for you to insult Jack in Manhattan but no one shoves Spot Conlin around and Never insult me infront of the boys unless you want he to soak you!" "So you hoid what I did to old Jacky boy and you know other people may find you intimidating but you are just a puny little bugger and rotten excuse for a boy!" oh no now I done it! "That's it you bitch you may be livin here but that don't mean I have to be nice to you from now on I am goin to make your life a livin hel!" He said as he walked back into the lodge. "Damn my first day here and I have already made an ass out of me self.  
  
The next morning I awoke to cold water running on me!!!!!!! "SPOT!!!!! Were is that short excuse for a man!" I yelled as I walked into the bunks. Once I saw him I leaped on top of him and start to yell at him "you bitch I can't believe that is it I am goin chuckie on your ass you will you had neva been born!" I started you punch him in the face I gave him a nice shiner. Finally he got enough strength to shove me off of him. "Thats it you are out of here, leave the lodge and I don't want to see you around here!" He yelled at me. "I don't even like it here anyways, you're just an sarcastic bitch who can't a girl so he has to get all bitter!" I said and punched him once more and walked out of the lodge.  
  
  
  
Spot's P.O.V  
  
Damn she's hot but she has got such an attitude I had to kick her out I mean when she was on top of me all I could think of was pulling her onto me and making out, but yeah you could tell she only had hate for me but oh well I can got otha goils.  
  
-it had been a year since she got kicked out and low and behold I walked into a bar and there she was fightin with Racetrack, damn she is loud I could here there whole conversation!-  
  
"That's it racetrack I through with you, it was fine when you lost your money when gambling but I can't be with a man who steals from me and loses it we are goin into the poorhouse and it is because of you." I could hear her yell. "looks like Singa hasn't changed, still the same poor me bitch as she was a year ago!" I remarked towards her catching her attention and pullin it away from racetrack. "Well if it ain't Spot, Singa you can stop droolin ova him now!" remarked racetrack, all Singa did was smack him and walk out I decided hell now or neva to tell her me feelings.  
  
"Hey Sin…" I said before she interrupted me. "Don't you think that you have made my life worse enough I live out on the streets I have to walk around for hours, constantly hopin that this bar won't have Spot in there, and I constantly have to fight back my feelings about you spot! Yes you heard right I like Spot Conlins the most selfish bitch on oith. There I said now if you don't mind I got to go." She yelled as she turned to walk away, I quickly grabbed her by the wrist and toined her around and pulled her towards me into a kiss I enjoyed, she was the one who attempted to go further and hell I let her.  
  
After a few minutes we broke the kiss. "I was meaning to say I was sorry about the shower stunt I didn't know you would take it so hard!" I said. "Spot please shut up" she said before leaning to another kiss. "Damn that was good from now on your me goil no one elses!" I said before goin into our third kiss and there was no talking after that.  
  
  
  
Hey  
  
I hope you like me story and please please please please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
